X2: X-Men United
Category:Films | directed by = Bryan Singer | written by = Zak Penn; David Hayter; Bryan Singer; Michael Dougherty; Dan Harris | produced by = Avi Arad; Tom DeSanto; Ross Fanger; Kevin Feige; David Gorder; Stan Lee; Lauren Shuler Donner; Bryan Singer; Ralph Winter | music by = John Ottman | cinematography = Newton Thomas Sigel | edited by = Elliot Graham; John Ottman | distributed by = Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Marvel Enterprises Bad Hat Harry Productions | release date(s) = May 2nd, 2003 | mpaa rating = | running time = 133 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $110,000,000 IMDB; X2: X-Men United (2003); Box office & business $191,450,819 (Foreign) | gross revenue = $214,948,780 (US) | preceded by = X-Men (2000) | followed by = X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) }} X2: X-Men United is an American feature film of the action, sci-fi and superhero fantasy genres. It is the second installment in the original three-movie ''X-Men'' film series and follows the 2000 blockbuster X-Men. It is succeeded by the 2006 sequel, X-Men: The Last Stand. X2: X-Men United was directed by Bryan Singer, who also directed the original film, with a script written by Michael Dougherty, Dan Harris and David Hayter based on a story treatment by Zak Penn, David Hayter and Bryan Singer. The film was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation in cooperation with Marvel Enterprises and Bryan Singer's production studio Bad Hat Harry Productions. It was released theatrically in the United States on May 2nd, 2003. The X-Men are based on the popular comic book family of titles published by Marvel Comics as first envisioned by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby back in September, 1963. X2: X-Men United brings back the entire cast of protagonists from the first film as the mutant superhero team, the X-Men. The film stars Patrick Stewart as Professor Charles Xavier, Hugh Jackman as Wolverine, Halle Berry as Storm, Famke Janssen as Jean Grey, James Marsden as Cyclops, Shawn Ashmore as Iceman and Anna Paquin as Rogue. On the super-baddies side of town, actor Ian McKellen reprises the role of "Master of Magnetism" Magneto with Rebecca Romijn-Stamos returning as the mutant shape-shifter Mystique. Joining the X-universe with this film is Alan Cumming as the mutant hero Nightcrawler, Brian Cox as the militant leader William Stryker and Kelly Hu as Lady Deathstrike. The premise of the film involves William Stryker, who is a rabid anti-mutant military figure who uses his resources to stage an assassination attempt on the President of the United States in order to blame it on mutants. Once he discovers the location of the X-Men's school, he sends a squad of soldiers to kill every mutant they come across, forcing both staff and students to flee. During this, Wolverine confronts his past as he returns to the very facility that gave him his Adamantium skeleton in order to fight another clawed assassin - Lady Deathstrike. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * * Notes * Copyright holder: Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. * X2 (2003), X-Men 2 (2003), X2: X-Men United (2003) and X-Men: United all redirect to this page. * Production on X2: X-Men United started on June 17th, 2002. Principal photography concluded on October 6th, 2002. * X2: X-Men United was released on DVD in Region 1 format (two-disc special edition) by 20th Century-Fox Home Video on November 25th, 2003. Amazon.com; X2: X-Men United; DVD; 2-disc edition It was re-released as a single-disc edition by 20th Century Fox on September 6th, 2005. Amazon.com; X2: X-Men United; DVD; Single disc The movie was released on Blu-ray on April 21st, 2009. Amazon.com; X2: X-Men United; Blu-ray The movie has also been included on both DVD and Blu-ray versions of The X-Men Trilogy boxset collection. Recommendations External Links * * * X2: X-Men United at Wikipedia * * * * * * X2: X-Men United at the Marvel Movies Wiki * X2: X-Men United at the X-Men Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Bad Hat Harry Productions Category:Based on a comic Category:2000s/Films Category:2003/Films Category:May, 2003/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:X/Films